An Overdue Birthday Chat
by Marymel
Summary: Nick has a long overdue talk...and is joined by his CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Gary Dourdan!**

 **And yes, I'm keeping Nick in Vegas.**

 **I thought it was time for another Nick story. This was inspired by a scene in the episode of MacGyver called "Awl." And inspired by a story by TotalCSIFan called The Long Overdue Meeting. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick laid out a blanket on the grass and sat down. He couldn't believe it was eight years since the event that brought him here. He shook his head slightly and sat down. A sad smile crossed his face as he looked at his friend's name on the headstone.

"Hey, man," he said softly. "I know it's been a while since I last came here, sorry 'bout that. Things have been good. Really busy, but good."

He sighed softly and put his hands together. "Well...guess who got Grissom's old job." He chuckled softly. "I know. I was always lookin' up to him. Now...I have his job. It's been busy...but I love it. The team is a great team. You'd be really proud of everyone."

Nick smiled softly. "Catherine is the lab director. She's guardian to two great girls now, Maria and Helena. And...this might make you feel old...Lindsey is a CSI Level One." Nick laughed softly. "She's a great CSI too. Still learning about the job, but I know she's going to do her mom proud.

"And get this," Nick continued. "First thing I did as Grave Shift Supervisor was promote Greg to be my assistant supervisor." Nick smiled as he thought of how far Greg had come in the lab. "I know we were all really protective of him when he first went into the field. But he's a great CSI, man. And Morgan...man, I wish you could've met her. She said she kind of remembers you from when she was a kid. I know...Ecklie's daughter is a CSI in Vegas." Nick laughed softly. "But as good as Ecklie is at being sheriff, Morgan is a great CSI. She and Greg are great together."

A warm smile crossed Nick's face as he thought of his godson and goddaughter. "As good a CSI Greg is, he's a way better dad. Yeah, Greg has two amazing kids, Jackson and Greta. Jackson..." Nick laughed softly. "Our nickname for him is Grissom Junior, because he loves to study bugs. He is one of the smartest and kindest kids I've ever known. And he really loves his sister. Greg said he always wants to be sure she's okay. Aw, and she's beautiful. Jackson and I are teaching her to root for the Cowboys." Nick chuckled softly.

Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Jackson and Eli are best friends, man. Who would've thought yours and Greg's sons would be best friends, right? But they are. I know...I know Tina had a hard time a while back, but she came through it. And Eli...he can't spend enough time with me and your CSI family. He and Jackson play football and just hang out together." Nick sighed and looked up to the sky. "Man, I wish Eli could've know you. He is an amazing kid. I see you every time I look at him."

Nick looked back at the headstone. "He and Jackson and Super Dave's son Joshua...those guys are the Three Musketeers. You should see them on Thanksgiving or when we're watching a football game." Nick smiled as he thought of the little boys he adored. "And Greta...she just laughs when we're watching football. Now, Jackson told her not to laugh when the other team scores, but she just laughs. They are amazing."

He managed a small laugh. "As much as I love hanging out with the kids, Jackson and Sara...they're two peas in a pod. Jackson adores her. And Sara..." Nick laughed softly. "You know, I don't know if she ever thought about having kids of her own, but she is so great with them."

Sighing softly, Nick continued. "She and Grissom hit a rough patch a while back. Greg and I told her we still loved her. But she and Grissom are back together. He still consults on some cases for us at the lab." Nick laughed softly. "You really should see him and Jackson together, talking about bugs. Jackson loves it, and Griss...I think he does, too."

Nick smiled. "Man, so much has happened after you left. I think you might've even liked Riley. She's Jackson's birth mom. I know Greg doesn't hate her...she did give him full custody. I think she might have even fit in well with the team. I know...Greg says she's doing well. She's in Chicago, and says she's okay. Maybe she still thinks about Jackson, but I think she knows she did the right thing by giving him to Greg. And Jackson has an amazing family."

Clearing his throat, Nick continued, "There was that whole...thing with Ray. Last I heard, he's back in Baltimore with his ex-wife. They went through hell, man. But they came through it. Doc Robbins still talks to him every now and then."

Sighing, he said, "I guess you know what happened with Brass and Ellie. I always knew...the way she always tried to hurt him, I always thought she'd do something to herself, but...when she shot Morgan..." Nick shook his head and looked away. "Greg and Morgan forgave Brass almost instantly. And as much as it sucked when he took time off to deal with her...it feels right to have him back with his 'family'." He smiled softly. "Last I heard, Ellie's being transferred to prison. Anyway...Sofia's been a rock for him. You know she's Deputy Chief? And Tina asked Brass to help take care of Eli while she's at work. I think that's been the best therapy for all of them."

Nick smiled. "Oh, and you're not going to believe this...but Hodges and Henry are now in the field." He laughed. "I know...we're talking about David Hodges, the same lab tech who once complained about getting dirty when he had to crawl under a house on that case with the ground squirrels a while back. But Sara promoted them to the field before she left to join Grissom. And they're actually doing well. Oh, and I brought Wendy back. She left about five years ago to be a CSI in Portland, but I had to bring her back. And she's a great CSI. Oh, and she and Hodges have finally gotten together.

"Doc's doing well, too. Man, you should've seen us in Mexico a few years ago. I know...I took his niece to an art exhibit a few years ago. But...it didn't work out." Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think it would be good to find...someone. To have what Greg and Morgan have. Other times, I feel okay with the way things are."

Nick sighed softly and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm good. I still miss you. We all do." Nick sniffed quietly. "Oh, I almost forgot...Jackson wanted me to ask if you and Finn like each other." He sighed sadly when he thought of his friend. "You really would've liked her. And D.B. too. I know I thought he was weird at first. But it turned out he was just what we needed. Last time I talked to him, he said he retired from the F.B.I. and went back to his wife and family in Seattle. I'm glad for him. He's got a great family. Oh...and his youngest son has been dating Lindsey for a while." Nick laughed softly. "Greg said Jackson brought them together. They both showed up to babysit Jackson while Greg had to go to court...and they've been together ever since."

Nick smiled softly as he looked at Warrick's name. "Anyway...that pretty much covers everything. I wish you were still here, man. Not just for Eli...he's becoming an amazing young man. I know you'd be proud of him...and Jackson and Greta and Joshua...everyone."

As Nick was talking the children he'd been talking about sneaked up behind him. Eli and Jackson wrapped their arms around him for a giant hug. "Aw," Nick said with a laugh. Joshua hugged Nick, and he smiled at the children he adored. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We knew you'd be here," Catherine said as she and everyone joined him.

"And we couldn't forget today," Tina said with a warm smile.

Nick nodded and smiled as he remembered it was Warrick's birthday. "Yeah."

Eli smiled at Nick. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Me too," Nick said honestly. He couldn't get over how much of Warrick he saw in Eli.

Greg came over holding Greta. "Hey, Warrick? Here's someone I want you to meet." Greta cooed softly.

Eli stood in front of his father's tombstone. "Hi, dad. Mom and I are good. Uncle Nicky and Uncle Jim are great. Did you know we got a dog?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "He stays at my house most of the time, but Eli takes great care of him."

"His name is Spot," Jackson said. "He and Scruffy...um, that's my dog...they're best pals with Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara's dogs!" Eli smiled at his great friend.

"He is?" Nick said as he tickled Jackson's ribs, causing the sweet boy to laugh out loud.

Sara and everyone smiled sadly as they looked at their friend's son. "Eli?" Sara asked. "I know your dad would be very proud of you."

"Absolutely," Nick agreed. Everyone else said yes.

Eli smiled at his extended family. "Yeah. And I've got my family here, too." He smiled as Sara hugged him.

Nick smiled at Eli and all the kids. Greg set Greta on her feet and, to Nick's surprise, the baby girl took a few wobbly steps to him. Catherine, Lindsey and Tina all gasped softly as Greta walked toward her uncle.

"Look at you go, big girl!" Eli said with a wide smile.

"Yeah," Nick whispered. "Look at you." He smiled and held his arms open for Greta, and the baby girl giggled as she plopped in his arms. "Aw," Nick said as he hugged the happy baby.

"Baba?" Greta said as she pointed to Jackson.

Nick smiled as Jackson came over and hugged him and Greta. "It's okay," Jackson said. "I'm here too." Greta smiled widely at her brother.

Eli and Tina smiled as they watched Warrick's family - _their_ family. They loved how everyone always included them in everything. Eli, Jackson and Joshua were best pals. And Eli and Tina loved watching Greta grow.

"Hey, Greta?" Jackson asked. "Can you say 'Eli'?" Jackson pointed to his good friend.

Greta simply looked as Eli knelt in front of her. "Greta, can you say 'Eli'?" He asked and pointed to himself.

"Come on," Jackson encouraged. "You can do it. Say 'Eli'."

Greta simply smiled and reached for Eli. Warrick's son laughed softly as Greta hugged him.

"She'll get it," Morgan said. "She knows who he is." She and everyone smiled with love at the children.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile as he hugged Greta. Nick smiled at Eli and Jackson talking about football and school. He could see so much of Eli and Greg in their sons.

Lindsey set a small bouquet of flowers on Warrick's headstone. "We miss you," she said softly. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Tina smiled at Lindsey. "We're so proud of you, Lindsey. I'm proud of all of you kids."

"Thank you," Lindsey said with a warm smile. Eli, Jackson, Joshua, Maria and Helena all smiled.

Nick smiled with love and pride at his CSI family. He wished Warrick could've lived to see his son and be a part of his life. And he wished Warrick could see Jackson and Eli and all the kids. He always felt Warrick with him everyday, and knew his best friend had a huge smile when he saw the kind, wonderful person his son was growing up to be.

Nick was brought out of his thoughts when Greta grabbed his nose. Eli and all the kids giggled. "Aw," Nick said with a warm smile as he hugged the baby girl. "Bababa?" Greta said as if to ask _You okay Uncle Nicky?_ Nick simply hugged his goddaughter and smiled at her parents and all his CSI family. "You know what?" Nick asked Eli. "I think your dad is here right now."

"He is?" Eli asked.

"Absolutely! And I know he's proud of you...and you too Jackson. And Joshua and Maria and Helena and Greta."

"Mm-hmm," Catherine agreed. She smiled at the her daughter and the girls. "I'm proud of you all."

"Me too," Sara and Greg said. Grissom smiled at his CSI family. Everyone shared a smile, knowing their good friend Warrick was there with them. They knew Finn and Maria and Helena's mother were there as well.

"You know what?" Greg asked. "I think we have a great extended family."

"Yeah!" Jackson and Eli said.

Tina smiled warmly at her and Warrick's son. She knew she was wrong keeping him away from Warrick's team - his family - for so long. But she knew they all loved her and Eli both. "How about you all join me and Eli for some cake at the house?"

Eli smiled. "Yeah! Mom and I have a cake for dad's birthday every year."

"Is it chocolate?" Jackson asked.

Eli laughed softly. "Yep!"

Everyone agreed to meet at Tina's for some cake. As Nick stood up, Eli took his hand. "I'm glad you're here Uncle Nicky!"

"Me too!" Jackson said. Greta grabbed her brother's hand and babbled as if to say _let's go!_

Nick smiled at Eli, seeing so much of Warrick in the child. He truly felt Warrick was there watching Eli and all his family.

 **The End.**


End file.
